


My north star

by middlemarch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: After the honeymoon...
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Kristoff & Sven (Disney: Frozen)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	My north star

“Kristoff, this is a marriage, not a prison,” Anna said, staring up at the canopy of their bed. Someone had embroidered the indigo velvet with silvery stars, as if the night sky was something far away and not easily seen from the wall of many-paned windows in the royal suite. She started counting, _one, two, three,_ to keep from turning on her side and facing Kristoff. She wouldn’t risk seeing his face now.

“Anna, I didn’t mean—I love you, I love you dearly, more than anything,” he said. She might not have been brave enough to face him, but he didn’t have the same problem. He propped himself up on one elbow and gazed at her. Moonlight suited him just as well as sunlight, firelight, candlelight—he was handsome, beautiful really, in any light and she still had to let him go.

“I know. I love you too, I love you dearly, more than anything, and that means I have to look after you and if you need to be away from here, to go up to the cabin or even further north, to spend a week with Ryder and the tribe and Sven, I suppose Sven is entitled to some lady reindeer company and I’ve never even thought about that until this moment, which isn’t a very nice reflection on me…but my point is, you need to be away from here, it’s not an if and I know that, I can live with it,” Anna said, reaching one hand up to stroke his bare shoulder. To let her hand trail down through the dark gold curls on his chest to rest over his heart.

“It’s not you, it’s me, Anna,” Kristoff said and he sounded miserable. Anna couldn’t help laughing.

“Oh, I know, sweetheart. I know you’re not leaving me. It’s Arendelle, it’s the palace and the Lord of Tyholmen and the dratted diplomatic corps you need to get away from,” she said. He ducked his head down and dropped a kiss at the base of her throat, nuzzled the side of her neck. This time of night, his beard was rough and it tickled.

“Sweetheart? The Frankish ambassador must be rubbing off on you, all his endearments and honorifics,” Kristoff said.

“You shouldn’t be too hard on him. He gave me the idea,” Anna said.

“The idea? Besides calling me ‘sweetheart,’ which, for the record, I find I don’t have a problem with, was there some other idea?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” she said pointedly. “He was talking about diplomatic missions and maintaining close ties with border nations and I thought, that’s it, we’ll just say the Lord of Tyholmen is visiting the Northuldra in his capacity as Arendelle’s representative and you and Ryder can go get lost in the woods and sing your hearts out. Or go ice-fishing. Or whatever you do up there? Bathe in hot springs?”

“Ice-fishing sounds nice. Living a simpler life, helping out with whatever Ryder is doing, that sounds good,” Kristoff said. He did not comment on the singing or the hot springs, fodder for another chat. “But won’t you miss me?”

“By the grace of the five spirits, of course I will, you silly man! You’ve less sense than a goose if you think I won’t but I can manage without you for a week, maybe two, as long as I know you’re coming straight back to me. You will, won’t you?” Anna said.

“I won’t last two weeks without you. Ten days at most,” he said, leaning over her and then scooping her up into his embrace in a fluid move she had secretly named “Number Four.” He started kissing her, very seriously, very thoroughly, and there was no name for it, no way to separate tenderness from lust, want from need, one moment from the next until they finished, sleepy and content. Kristoff drew the covers back up over them then, the ones she’d thrown off, and made sure she was warm before he settled back down beside her. She knew he’d be leaving in the morning, shortly after dawn, but he wouldn’t go without a kiss goodbye and he’d come back with the last of the wildflowers, enough to garland their bed.


End file.
